Endoscopic surgical instruments are often preferred over traditional open surgical devices since a smaller incision tends to reduce the post-operative recovery time and complications. Consequently, significant development has gone into a range of endoscopic surgical instruments that are suitable for precise placement of a distal end effector at a desired surgical site through a cannula of a trocar. These distal end effectors engage the tissue in a number of ways to achieve a diagnostic or therapeutic effect (e.g., endocutter, grasper, cutter, staplers, clip applier, access device, drug/gene therapy delivery device, and energy device using ultrasound, RF, laser, etc.).
Positioning the end effector is constrained by the trocar. Generally these endoscopic surgical instruments include a long shaft between the end effector and a handle portion manipulated by the clinician. This long shaft enables insertion to a desired depth and rotation about the longitudinal axis of the shaft, thereby positioning the end effector to a degree. With judicious placement of the trocar and use of graspers, for instance, through another trocar, often this amount of positioning is sufficient. Surgical stapling and severing instruments, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,895, are an example of an endoscopic surgical instrument that successfully positions an end effector by insertion and rotation.
More recently, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/443,617, entitled SURGICAL STAPLING INSTRUMENT INCORPORATING AN E-BEAM FIRING MECHANISM, filed on May 20, 2003, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,921, which has been incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes an improved “E-beam” firing bar for severing tissue and actuating staples. Some of the additional advantages include affirmatively spacing the jaws of the end effector, or more specifically a staple applying assembly, even if slightly too much or too little tissue is clamped for optimal staple formation. Moreover, the E-beam firing bar engages the end effector and staple cartridge in a way that enables several beneficial lockouts to be incorporated.
Depending upon the nature of the operation, it may be desirable to further adjust the positioning of the end effector of an endoscopic surgical instrument. In particular, it is often desirable to orient the end effector at an axis transverse to the longitudinal axis of the shaft of the instrument. The transverse movement of the end effector relative to the instrument shaft is conventionally referred to as “articulation”. This is typically accomplished by a pivot (or articulation) joint being placed in the extended shaft just proximal to the staple applying assembly. This allows the surgeon to articulate the staple applying assembly remotely to either side for better surgical placement of the staple lines and easier tissue manipulation and orientation. This articulated positioning permits the clinician to more easily engage tissue in some instances, such as behind an organ. In addition, articulated positioning advantageously allows an endoscope to be positioned behind the end effector without being blocked by the instrument shaft.
Approaches to articulating a surgical stapling and severing instrument tend to be complicated by integrating control of the articulation along with the control of closing the end effector to clamp tissue and fire the end effector (i.e., stapling and severing) within the small diameter constraints of an endoscopic instrument. Generally, the three control emotions are all transferred through the shaft as longitudinal translations. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,840 discloses an accordion-like articulation mechanism (“flex-neck”) that is articulated by selectively drawing back one of two connecting rods through the implement shaft, each rod offset respectively on opposite sides of the shaft centerline. The connecting rods ratchet through a series of discrete positions.
Another example of longitudinal control of an articulation mechanism is U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,361 that includes an articulation link offset from a camming pivot such that pushing or pulling longitudinal translation of the articulation link effects articulation to a respective side. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,537 discloses a similar rod passing through the shaft to effect articulation.
In commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/615,973, entitled SURGICAL INSTRUMENT INCORPORATING AN ARTICULATION MECHANISM HAVING ROTATION ABOUT THE LONGITUDINAL AXIS, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,769, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, a rotational motion is used to transfer articulation motion as an alternative to a longitudinal motion.
In the application entitled SURGICAL STAPLING INSTRUMENT INCORPORATING AN E-BEAM FIRING MECHANISM, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/443,617, filed on May 20, 2003, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,921, the disclosure of which was previously incorporated by reference in its entirety, a surgical severing and stapling instrument, suitable for laparoscopic and endoscopic clinical procedures, clamps tissue within an end effector of an elongate channel pivotally opposed by an anvil. An E-beam firing bar moves distally through the clamped end effector to sever tissue and to drive staples on each side of the cut. The E-beam firing bar affirmatively spaces the anvil from the elongate channel to assure properly formed closed staples, especially when an amount of tissue is clamped that is inadequate to space the end effector. In particular, an upper pin of the firing bar longitudinally moves through an anvil slot and a channel slot is captured between a lower cap and a middle pin of the firing bar to assure a minimum spacing. While this E-beam firing bar has a number of advantages, additional features are desirable to enhance manufacturability and to minimize dimensional variations.
Consequently, a significant need exists for a surgical instrument with a firing bar that advantageously assures proper spacing between clamped jaws of an end effector and which facilitates articulation of its shaft.